My Anxieties
by Devine Slayer
Summary: Rated for suggestive themes and cursing. The flip side of the coin for Pouring Out My Heart.


Disclaimer: I don▓t own Shadow Hearts

I brush my suit off before looking down. I▓m wearing a suit, I realize as I look around. Oh dear whatever being doesn▓t hate me now I▓m wearing a suit in a church where I▓m going to get married. How could two inconceivable events align just so to set this up. First of all I asked her. Why did I have to ask her? Ten years of pissing off demons and using my fusions with me happily single. The only care in my life was that damned voice in my head. How can someone smaller than me and big brown eyes bring me to my knees. Eh if Sampson had Delilah, if Mark Antony had Cleopatra I guess that I get Alice, not that she was my second choice anyway, but thought I▓d go out in a blaze of glory against some all-powerful demon. I shake my head as I remember those cursed masks. Yup having my soul eaten from the inside out by those bastards would most likely the way I would▓ve went without Alice, my Alice. The girl whom has an iron will, yet an innocence only paralleled by the chaste nymph. How did a psycho smartass fall in love with her? Eh I think someone wants to kick my ass for killing ▒God▓ but I think it has something to do with the fact she saved me on so many levels. I hear the door open and I look behind me as Keith and Halley enter.

⌠Well Yuri how do you feel.■ Keith asked.

How do I feel? I▓m scared shitless. I don▓t see how our little vampire couldn▓t be if he were in my shoes.

⌠Not bad. I▓m trying to forget the fact that I have not clue what the hell I▓ve gotten myself into.■ I respond.

I take a deep breath and smirk. Those dumb-assed masks did one good thing for me before I tore them to pieces, still I wonder if I am what she wants and deserves.

⌠Have faith in her Yuri. You chose the right woman though. You two will get be happy together.■ Keith replied.

Easy for you to say. Do you realize how much I doubt we belong together? She is an innocent creature whom knows nothing of sin, I▓m a someone you▓d expect to find in the darkest depths of a brothel while she prays and fasts in the candlelight of a church. Oh well she said yes to me so she must feel sorry for me or something.

⌠Yuri it▓s time. You can▓t keep her waiting if you want to sleep in the same bed with her tomorrow.■ Halley joked.

I snort before looking back to Halley. But shrug off the comment, no use fighting about it. After all I do want to wake up in the morning and be able to see that shy blush of hers travel across her body, and I mean all her body. I shake my head to dislodge such thoughts that have been floating around my head since the first time I saw her. No, let me rephrase that; every time I see a girl lying prone, especially on a bed. Still that▓s something we▓re both going to have to get used to. Though I wonder what it will be like to make love, not just lust after a woman▓s body.  
⌠Yuri it▓s almost time.■ Keith said before motioning for Halley to leave, which he promptly did.

Well this is it, I had better not make Alice Hyuga wait any longer. We walk to the priest and I steal a glance a her in her wedding dress. Damn she looks so mature and ladylike in it. It▓s so strange, sometimes she acts a little naive but at other times she▓s as mature as someone thrice her age. I smile thinking about how much that dress accents her curves. How I want to explore each and everyone of those curves in detail. Bad Yuri, bad. Such thoughts should be kept at bay at least until we get our hotel. Once a dirty young man always a dirty young man. Speaking of dirty men Bacon is joining this little celebration. I snap my thoughts back to my wife and she she▓s blushing. I▓ve seen her do it so many times but my heart still skips a beat when she does. The priest's words flow by me. As if I haven▓t stuck by her though all that before. I saved her from my curse just as she save me from it. On the priests cue I say the words I thought I▓d never utter especially for someone like Alice.

⌠I do.■ I answer.

The priest repeats the question to Alice.

⌠I do.■ I hear her say.

Her angelic voice cements what I knew when I came into this church, I am no longer alone and I will always have a home no matter where that is. I can see Alice▓s uncle Gepetto looking at me. I▓d say if I needed help I▓d go to him truthfully.

⌠You may now kiss the bride.■ The priest says.

I smirk. This was going to the first in a long line of kisses ranging from affectionate to the downright savage. Each one showing how much I need her. I lift up on her veil to see her blushing once more. I have to admit she had the blushing bride part down pat. My lips touch her silky lips and we kiss. Time seems to slip away. If this is what life was going to me like with her then I welcome it wholeheartedly. After we our friends wish us well we leave the church. Today was the start of life for me. A life I eagerly await. 


End file.
